riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Numbuh 3
Kuki Sanban (August 19th 1997-) a.k.a Numbuh 3 is mainly a happy-go-lucky Japanese 10 year old girl in charge of Diversionary Tactics and Medical Specialist of Sector V. She is the youngest and the only girl member alongside Numbuh 5. Kids Next Door Numbuh 3's usual outfit is an over sized green shirt, black tights, green socks, and black and white shoes. She has long black hair with bangs that covered her closed eyes most of the time, although she does open them sometimes. She has more alternative costumes than any other KND characters in the show. Numbuh 3 is described as the "airhead" of Sector V with a short attention span, but long on charm, speaking in an Oriental accent and often alludes to her being Japanese. She is girly, optimistic, bubbly, dizzy-headed, clueless, kind, caring, patient, gentle, and arguably smarter than her teammate, Numbuh 9 A.K.A Young Rivera, and would of then portray as Moe Howard, in order to keep Young, who he truly believes to be Curly Howard with the site of his ashes, under control. She harbors a huge crush on Young seen throughout the show, and in reality. She loves Rainbow Monkeys, which she collects, fantasizes about, and has extensive knowledge about Rainbow Monkeys. Due to her great love for Rainbow Monkeys, she will often irrationally defend them, occasionally allowing her insanely aggressive side to show (generally accompanied by her face turning red, teeth and ears becoming pointed and eyes flaming, resembling an oni, a Japanese demon). She is often seen with a Rainbow Monkey doll, and her room in Sector V's Treehouse is filled with various stuffed animals and anything else colorful and fuzzy. A special ability of Numbuh 3's is that she can smell and sense Rainbow Monkeys with her nose and her heart as stated in Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S. and Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N.. She is the pilot of Hippy-Hop, a giant mechanical rabbit that is equipped with a complete arsenal of weapons such as missiles and drills, with a running gag throughout the show that Hippy-Hop get destroyed whenever it appears. Despite her attitude, Numbuh 3 shows her intelligence in a few episodes, such in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. that shows she can pilot an airplane. In Operation: H.O.M.E., it was revealed that she had a Rainbow Monkey called My First Rainbow Monkey. Also, in Operation: L.I.C.E. she had a stuffed animal named Mr. Mopsey. Like Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3 also have a motherly side shown in Operation: C.A.M.P., when she and Numbuh 2 take care of a skunk named Bradley, also known as Numbuh 6, who she refers to as her baby. She often worries over Bradley and does whatever it takes to make sure that he is safe and in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.H.R.E.E. when she helped Numbuh 1 take care of baby chicks along with the help of Young and Numbuh 2. Relationship with Young Rivera Death Of Young Rivera Federation War 2164-2286 Battle Of Sector V Death Rivera II Return Of Young Rivera